Switched-capacitor circuits typically include switches and capacitors, often along with amplifiers, in arrangements configured to implement specific input-to-output transfer functions. For example, switched-capacitor circuits can be used to implement gain stages, filters, D/A converters, and many other types of circuits. The switches of switched-capacitor circuits are selectively switched on and off by clock signals to realize the transfer functions.
Switched-capacitor circuits have widespread use due to the advancement of Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) technology. CMOS technology is commonly used to implement switched-capacitor circuits because of the availability of Field-Effect Transistor (FET) switches and operational amplifiers (op amps) with low input bias currents. One common type of switched-capacitor circuit is a switched-capacitor integrator. Such CMOS switched-capacitor integrator circuits typically include switches, capacitors and op amps.